Reclaiming His Office
by scarlettbelle
Summary: Carly has a plan for getting Connie out of Todd's office.


Carly leaned against Todd's desk while he sat in his huge desk chair. She was there while she knew Connie was in court yet again trying to remain free of Ferncliff. She was also there to renew his lease, he had only signed a six month lease. It had been six months. It felt like she had known him for years. But she also wanted to check in on him, expecting him to be in the dark place he had been after Blair refused his proposal the past summer. Surprisingly, Todd was in good spirits, the man he had been before the wedding fiasco in Llanview.

Carly was still shocked by the discovery that her ex husband was indeed alive. Lorenzo had faked his own death and was now married to Todd's ex wife. Irene Manning's magic plastic surgeons had done their magic after Luiz's death and the CIA had installed him in Port Charles as Lorenzo. She had not quite comprehended that she had married a man whose real name she had never known. AND her best friend had helped the CIA extract him when the time came! Sonny had wanted him gone and the CIA did not want to lose an incredibly valuable asset so they had made a deal with the level headed hitman. Jason apparently had taken that secret to the grave.

Upon learning the truth, Blair announced that it didn't matter. She knew he had had some very dark dealings in his past but since she had known him he had been Tomas. Tea, was upset that she hadn't noticed the changes in his appearance but Luiz Alcazar looked eerily similar to her paternal grandfather and after twenty years she assumed Tomas had grown into those looks. Lila Rae was a whole different matter. Blair and Tea had been appalled but both came to understand given the dangers of his position, he simply couldn't have contact. Skye was less forgiving. The wedding proceeded after Blair accused Todd of trying to ruin her happiness again. With that Todd and Carly had left together leaving Skye to deal with Tomas/Alcazar.

Todd signed the last page and putting them back into the folder she had brought them in, set them aside. Todd then pushed his laptop away with one hand and with the other grabbed Carly's hips and pulled her until she was squarely in front of him. He sat back and running both hands up her smooth legs let them settle on her hips. Kneading them softly he leaned back in his chair and pulled her legs up until her feet in their dangerous heels were on his chair next to his legs.

Carly had been too startled by his actions to protest when she found herself pulled across his desk. And too turned on when his hands had gone to work on her hips to stop him but when he lifted her feet to his lap she snapped out of the trance he had put her in.

"What is this? I'm not going to be your rebound or help you forget that Blair and Lorenzo um, Tomas are married."

Carly after seeing him in person she still still called him Lorenzo, she had heard Skye slip too.

Todd knew they were going to have this conversation but he hadn't wanted to have it this soon. He hadn't told her the whole Blair saga, though he suspected Blair had told her alot and she had researched him when they first met. He sighed, pulled her feet back and while divesting her of the pumps started,

"You aren't my second choice I wanted you long before this. Before the announcement I hadn't thought of Blair in a long time. I was consummed with you. COMPLETELY. But with the wedding, I lost it and fell into the old dance we have always danced. I thought she was that woman I married right before I left for Ireland."

He paused, took her hands and intertwining them continued,

"That's the one I have always wanted, every time I ask her to marry me or try to win her back I think she is THAT woman again. But Blair is not her anymore, THAT woman is gone forever."

Carly nodded, completely understanding, her roller coaster love affair with Sonny flashed across her mind.

"I got distracted and like I always do glorified Blair in my mind. We have never worked, not for long anyway. I wanted her to choose me, I wanted someone to choose me. But she chose the man who kept me captive and away from my home and children for eight years. Even after she found out he was an international arms dealer responsible for god knows what she still married him. Any shred of love I still felt died with those I dos."

Carly looked at him and knew he was telling the truth and understood then why he hadn't fallen into the despair he had the precious summer. This was the last straw, just as Sonny causing Jax's plane to crash had been hers. Carly rubbed the palm of his hand with her thumb and confessed,

"I was jealous."

"Good, now you know how I felt watching you with Johnny and hearing all about how perfect Jax was."

He grinned at her,

"Though I have to admit, he has a helluva handshake."

"Stop!"

Carly couldn't help but chuckle.

"I like that you were jealous, no woman but Blair has ever been jealous and her jealousy was always about getting something from me or wanting me because she didn't want someone else to have me, not her truly wanting me."

Todd stood up so their noses touched and whispered,

"What do you want from me?"

The way he said it sent shivers up her spine, just like when he'd murmured,

"Does he have to be good ALL the time?" On Halloween.

Halloween.

At the thought of Halloween and his hands and body on hers she whispered,

"Everything."

Todd kissed her so hard it knocked her off balance and she landed on his very messy desk. His and Connie's desk. Connie wasn't here now. He was done with Blair, she was absolutely done with Johnny, why not indulge herself?

She pulled him more fully on top of her and feeling his hands in her hair she allowed him control of their kiss while she slid papers and files to the floor. Carly heard the plaque bearing his name hit the floor, his laptop had been pushed aside when he'd pulled her in front of him so it was all that was truly safe.

Her hands found his suit jacket and pushed at it. Todd didn't want to give up their kiss, it took her turning her head from him to get what she wanted. Carly pulled it from his shoulders and let it drop onto the abandoned chair. She attacked the buttons on his shirt kissing the skin at his neck and chest as it was exposed button by button. When she reached his belly Todd pulled her away. He pulled the shirt completely off and pushed her back on the desk.

Carly laid back, surprisingly comfortable on his cleared off desk and allowed Todd to look his fill while his hands worked up her belly and over her rib cage. He avoided her breasts until his hands framed her face. Todd's thumbs stroked her cheekbones and perfectly arched eyebrows. Her nipples had hardened they now stood up through the soft cashmere of her sweater. Todd remembered that now, how sensitive they were. Her nipples had hardened quite a few times under his gaze and though he hadn't gotten his hands on them at Halloween, he WAS going to kill Johnny, he had seen them through the lacy bra. He bent his head to the soft cleavage peeking out above cowl neck sweater.

Carly moaned and threading her fingers through his too long hair, tried pushing him to her nipples. Todd wasn't having any of it. He nibbled and bit at her jugular while his thumbs teased her breasts. Carly was done, she had desired him too long to exhibit much patience. She pushed him away. Pulled her sweater over her head and reached behind her to unfastened her lacy bra. She felt his fingers stop her, and his mouth on a nipple through the lace. Todd's hands moved to cup them while his mouth moved to blow on the nipple he had just finished with before he moved on to the other. She fell back and let the the pleasure wash over her. Then he abruptly stopped and pulled away from her. Opening her eyes, she felt cold, she missed his weight.

Todd was sitting back in his desk chair trying to catch his breath.

"We can't do this"

"What!"

Carly sat up, incredulous.

"Our first time is not going to be on top of a desk, in my office." He was trying to catch his breath and calculate how quickly he could get them to his suite.

"Fine."

With that Carly stood up to her full height between his legs then reached beneath her wool skirt and grabbed the lace panties that matched the bra that still held her beautiful full breasts and pulled them down her legs. While gracefully stepping out of them she stated emphatically,

"It will be in the desk chair in your office."

While Todd absorbed her shocking words, Carly bent at the waist, unbuckled his belt and unzipped his suit pants. Her hands were stroking his erection before he had time to react. As Todd reached up to stroke her face and gain her mouth again she sat down in his lap absorbing his full length. She sat still, while he pushed her skirt up all the way. Todd reached around and finally divested her of the bra that had vexed them both. He had thought he would get to see her breasts before he would be inside of her but he and Carly were unconventional.

Carly started to move slowly upon him as his hands massaged and tweaked her breasts his mouth claimed hers in a long passionate kiss that went on and on, their tongues and teeth clashing. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand slide between them and find her clitoris. Her movements became erratic the closer to the edge she got. Finally, when his mouth descended on her breasts, she came with a burst. They sat still in his chair as she shuddered her release into his shoulder, then as he stood told her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Again Carly found herself on her back atop Todd's desk this time he was thrusting smoothly into her. His movements quickened and still sensitized from her recent climax she found herself on the precipice of another, lifting her right leg to rest upon his shoulder they both shivered and climaxed almost simultaneously Todd following Carly.

Todd had lifted himself off of her but had not yet recovered when he heard Carly laughing.

"That's not the sound a man wants to hear after sex." He would have been offended if he hadn't known for sure she had climaxed.

"NO!" Carly exclaimed as she leaned up to face him,

"I was just thinking." Looking around the destroyed office space,

"Do you think Connie would find another office if I told her about this?"


End file.
